Humantale
by draconiusultamius
Summary: When Sans agrees to help Dr. Alphys with her experiment, an unforeseeable accident occurs that changes both his life and maybe even the fate of the underground forever. May include violence later, so rating may change. Not very much shipping involved. Probably will be updated once a week, but might be slightly inconsistent.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke with a start. 'SANS YOU LAZYBONES! GET UP NOW! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?' Papyrus shouted from the stairs.

'yeah. i'm coming pap,' I yawned. 'i guess i'm just BONE-tired right now.' I chuckled as I heard Pap shouting at my pun. I teleported into the kitchen, right behind him, waiting for him to turn around.

'OH MY GOD SANS! WHEN DID YOU EVEN COME HERE? YOU SCARED ME-' Papyrus was interrupted.

'half to death?' I suggested, much to his annoyance.

'AAARRRGGGHH! STOP IT SANS JUST STOP IT!' Papyrus raged.

After choking down a plate of Pap's spaghetti, I headed out to my "job" of watching for humans. About 30 minutes into doing absolutely nothing, I headed off to Grillby's for my second breakfast of the day.

'hiya grillbz, i'll have two bottles of ketchup and one bottle of mustard,' I said. While I waited my phone rang. I picked it up and heard Alphys, stuttering more than usual, on the other side.

'H-h-hi Sans, I-I was just wondering i-if you could maybe possibly c-come meet me at m-my lab? I need s-some help on my um, experiment,' she stammered. 'I'm r-r-really sorry about the short notice.'

'k but why do you need me though? why not ask undyne or pap? i'm sure they would gladly help.' I questioned.

'Y-yeah, I'm s-sure they would, b-but you know way m-more about s-science than they do a-and I need someone who knows w-what they're d-doing in the lab... B-but if you're really busy, I g-guess that I could ask s-someone else. S-sorry for bothering y-you,' she replied.

'nah, i'm not busy, just curious. welp, i'll be there in a bit, seeya,' I answered. As I walked out the door, I turned and shouted to Grillbz, 'welp, i better get going. alphys wants me to help her with something. can you just put my food on the tab? i'll ketchup with ya later.' My pun earned some chuckles from the patrons, while others just groaned in response. I headed over to Undyne's house, where Pap was probably having his cooking lessons right now. That was confirmed a few moments later when I heard a loud clang. I walked up to the door and knocked somewhat loudly, 'pap, are you in there?'

Undyne answered the door, 'Sans? What are you doing here? Yeah Papyrus is just over there… AND YOU'RE INTERRUPTING HIS CONCENTRATION!'

'SANS! LAZYBONES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU SHOULD BE WATCHING FOR HUMANS,' Papyrus exclaimed.

'yeah, but i got a call from alphys. she wants me to help her with an experiment. i just came here to oFISHally tell you that. i don't want pap's anger to BOIL over in case he TROUT I was LOAFing around again,' I explained, earning a glare from Undyne.

'SANS! NO!' Papyrus cried.

'sorry, just didn't want to miss that oppurTUNAty even though some of those puns were deFINitely HALF-BAKED. welp, i should probably CHOP-CHOP now, seeya,' I walked out of the room and took a shortcut before either of them could say anything else.

'H-hey Sans! Y-you're finally here! What t-took you s-so long?' Alphys wondered as I walked in.

'sorry i was a littleTARDIGRADE. i had to deal with some MATTERs before I came. i'm guessing this research has something to do with time and space? or am i going in a completely different TANGENT?' I questioned.

'N-no! I mean y-yeah! I m-mean… Nevermind! What I m-meant to say is y-yes I'm currently researching the relationship between determination and time because I recently discovered that beings with determination actually have the power to alter time which is really cool and also I have a theory that if we inject determination into a very strong being such as a boss monster there is a potential to create a soul that rivals a humans' in strength which could potentially be used to destroy the barrier so we wouldn't have to harvest any more human souls and since you know so much about time and space I thought maybe you could help speed up my research by showing me-' I interrupted her rant abruptly.

'Wait,' I lowered my voice as my eyes retreated into my sockets, my grin shrinking. 'What do you mean by "show you" and do you know about my shortcuts?'

'W-well y-y-yeah! I h-have cameras installed everywhere s-so that I might see a human approaching. I-I just want t-to s-see them, I-I'm not stalking you Sans! H-honest,' she stammered. 'I was j-just bored one d-day so I decided to s-see what a-all of you w-were up to… I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry!'

Alphys started to cry and I tried to comfort her, 'welp, it's not that bad. at least you were the first one to find out, it could be worse. hey, we're not dead, yet. well one of isn't anyways, but there's no time to be SKULLing. so what, exactly, should i do?'

'Y-you'l still h-help? Great,' Alphys exclaimed happily.

First, she asked me to show her my powers and, since she already knew about some of them, I agreed. She used some machines to record data as I used attack after attack, shortcut after shortcut. It took about a month to gather all the necessary data, but finally, we were ready. I brought in some of the parts from the broken machine in my lab and Alphys scavenged some parts from elsewhere. The machine was essentially complete. As Alphys was running some tests, I clumsily tripped over her tail and fell straight into the path of the beam of concentrated determination. I heard Alphys gasp right before the beam hit me. Then everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, I'm really sorry for uploading a weird wall of something! I didn't realize it until today when I looked at it. I have absolutely no clue what happened, but I guess uploading a story on your phone is not a good idea. Sorry for being a bit late, I just got back from travelling yesterday and I was so tired.**

 **Note: you can totally skip this bolder part of you want.**

 **Okay, first of all, I want to thank everyone for their support. This is my first ever fanfic and I don't think it's that good personally. Also, I may be somewhat inconsistent, especially if I forget about this (which happens a lot). I'm still a bit new to this, so I'm sorry for having nothing in the front or back of the first chapter clarifying anything. Also, if you guys could give me some input on things like the genre and even the title of this story. I'm terrible at things like these. I'm also really bad at making puns. Anyways, I want to thank you all again for reviewing, following, favoriting, and just reading it. Sorry for ranting a bit here, I have a tendency to do that.**

 **Special thanks to Lemonlime21, MitsuYuki Fan, and Clarissa Fazbear for reviewing! -Draconius**

This massive anomaly in time-space, queer, yes very queer … A soul much stronger than anything I have yet to observe in any creature, borne in a transient being… Their determination should not exist, yet it will not cease to be… The existence of a forbidden being… This experiment seems very very… interesting…

I awoke to the sound of crying. My mind was very foggy. I had been lying on the floor of Alphys's lab for an unknown amount of time. I glanced at Alphys who was huddled in a corner, crying.

'hey alphys, what's up? y'know besides the roof,' I questioned.

'S-sans I m-messed up, s-so m-m-much. W-w-what a-am I g-going t-to t-tell everyone? T-t-they'll never f-forgive me! I d-d-don't think they n-need to,' she lamented, seemingly unaware that I was listening.

'hey, alph,' I repeated, this time a bit louder.

She looked up and her face immediately turned white, 'Oh no,' she gasped.

I thought for a moment before gazing around for the nearest mirror. I finally found it and saw what was wrong right away. I gasped, unable to take my eyes off my reflection. Instead of my normal, white skull I saw a human face stare back at me. It had pale blue eyes, pinkish skin, and silver-white hair. I doubled over, thought swarming through my mind before it suddenly came back to me: the ray of determination blasting my body, the feeling of turning to dust, watching my life flash before my eyes, but I had refused to die. There had been an indescribable feeling of something, something I couldn't quite wrap my mind around. In the back of my skull, I already knew what it was:

DETERMINATION.

I knew why this had happened. I had given up hope of it ever happening, of seeing my real family ever again. All I remember from that incident was that my own creation had malfunctioned and I had been vaporized, but somehow I managed to survive that to find myself in an alternate universe. My father, who had been helping me with the machine, was also changed in the same way. We tried for a great amount of time to get our bodies back, but I gave up my chance for a human who'd fallen down. When they were close to death, I tried to save them using the machine. Unfortunately, it malfunctioned again and was destroyed, but I saved him, although he also suffered from the same side effects as I did. My father and I adopted him as my brother and for a while, life was almost perfect. Not long after, there was another terrible accident and my father was never to be seen alive again, though I believed that he was, in fact, alive but unable to communicate to me.

The determination coursed through my blood. If this happened to me, there was hope of saving both Pap and my dad! I grinned, 'alphys, y'know you're a genius, right?'

'N-no S-Sans, i-it's all my f-fault. N-now you're, w-well…' She replied.

'heh, it's fine. apologizing isn't MANditory besides, i was the one who tripped and nearly ended my own TAIL,' I explained.

'Sans, h-how can you still j-joke around n-now? T-this is r-really s-serious,' Alphys uttered.

'heh, i dunno. i guess i'm just real HUMERous,' I responded.

'B-but Sans! This is r-really bad, I m-messed up again a-and n-now… W-well… Y-you've become a-a-a…' She trailed off.

'human? don't worry, its just going to take some GUTS, but i can explain it to everyBODY. y'know, theres something i think i should probably tell you,' I explained how I used to be human and how I ended up the way I was. 'so y'see, its fine cause' now i have DETERMINED a way to fix pap and maybe even my dad, if only i could find him. i guess for now, he'll be IN THE DARK about this, but i'm sure i'll be able to DETERMINE his whereabouts. after all, he's BONE'd to see the LIGHT of this.'

'R-r-really? W-wow! I d-didn't know! B-but still, I m-made another mistake. I should've b-been aware of my tail because n-none of this would've h-happened if I h-had just been more c-careful,' Alphys declared. 'I-I thought I learned from my p-previous mistakes, b-but I guess I d-didn't…'

Alphys told me about her previous trials with monsters and determination and how they had become amalgamates. She took me down to her true lab, where they'd been living for many years. 'I-I haven't t-told anyone about t-this, n-not even their families. I'm j-just s-so w-w-worried about how t-they'll react. I d-didn't mean for this to h-happen, but it did and i-its all my fault. They m-must hate me! I know t-they do!' Alphys cried. 'Can y-you just k-keep it a s-secret? D-don't tell a-anyone, not e-even Undyne. I know s-someone will find out s-someday, but I just w-want to wait a bit longer.'

'sure, 'sides i've got a ton of explaining already. A SKELEton of it.,' I added. 'welp, i should probably start on that now. seeya.'

I paused for a second, unsure of wether my shortcuts would work. Thankfully, I could still use them, even as a human. I reappeared inside my lab and walked outside. As I headed over to Grillby's, I noticed some monsters giving me strange glances. Welp, I'll admit that I did look a little strange, and different. As I stepped into Grillby's, I realized that I was shivering quite a bit. _I guess I might actually feel temperature differences as a human, maybe I should wear warmer clothes…_ I thought to myself.

'hey grillbz! can i have an order of ketchup with a side of mustard,' I ordered.

Grillby gave me a strange look and I realized that all the patrons were staring at me strangely. Quietly Grillbz answered, '... I don't believe we've met before?... human…..'

'oh sorry, i guess you don't recognize me now that i look like this. i'm sans, sorry 'bout the sudden change, but something happened while i was over at alphys's lab. i RELISHould explain to you so you can KETCHUP to the facts. it MUSTARD be very surprising, but it's the BURNING truth,' I grinned.

'How can we trust you though?' One of the customers asked.

'Yeah, how do we know you're not an actual human trying to pass as Sans?' Another added.

'hey, do OLIVE you wanna have a bad time? cuz you will if you keep being such HOTHEADS,' I half-joked, half-warned. 'hey i have an idea, i'll tell grillby a fact about himself that only i would know. if its true, then you have to trust me 'kay?' I leaned towards Grillby and whispered, 'i know that you nearly died when you were young after you melted all the snow from a snowball fight.' Grillby's flame grew and he quickly left the room, clearly embarrassed.

'S~a~n~s~y… whad ya tel him~~~' the drunk bunny asked.

'that's between grillbz and i. if i told you, i would be outta secrets,' I winked. 'welp gotta go now.' I walked outside and took a shortcut when I was sure nobody was looking. Arriving in my room, I heard the TV tuned into "Cooking with a Killer Robot", which meant that Pap was around, though he didn't seem to notice that I was home. I quickly grabbed another hoodie and a pair of sweats before I left again. I soon arrived at a large door. 'knock knock,' I asked while knocking with a possibility forced grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hi guys! I feel like the last chapter was mostly dialogue, which was probably kind of boring. Sorry about that, but this chapter is similar. It's also a little on the short side. So… Sorry. Oh, BTW, about that glitch on the last chapter… I uploaded it using my phone and didn't realize what happened until I looked at it the day after. I'm really sorry about that too. This time, I'll try NOT to do that. As always, thanks for favoriting, following, reviewing, etcetera.**

 **Special thanks to Squidhater3000 for reviewing! Until next time! :)**

Soon, I heard a woman's voice answer from the other side, 'Who's there?'

'human.'

'Human who?'

'i dunno, i was asking you,' I heard laughing from the other side and I grinned.

'Oh Sans, you're always so HUMERUS,' she exclaimed through her chuckles. 'Okay, I have one, knock knock.'

'who's there?'

'Tibia.'

'tibia who?'

'It's great tibia spending this time with you!'

We both laughed. The jokes continued until Papyrus started shouting, 'SANS YOU'D BETTER NOT BE SLACKING OFF AGAIN! I, THE GREAT

PAPYRUS, WILL NOT ALLOW MY LAZY BROTHER TO BE LAZY.'

'welp, i guess i'll talk to you again soon. my bro's gonna kill me if he finds me away from my station,' I said.

'Alright, be careful, you wouldn't want to be PUNished for being lazy,' she joked.

I grinned and created a shortcut to my station moments before Papyrus arrived. I glanced at him and saw the confused look on his face.

'BROTHER? WHERE ARE YOU?! WHY IS THERE THIS MONSTER THAT LOOKS LIKE YOU IN YOUR STATION? SANS COME OUT AND STOP JAPING ME!' He seemed both annoyed and confused.

'oh hi pap. what's up? besides the ceiling,' I asked.

'NYYYYEEEEHHHH! WHY DOES MY BRO MAKE FRIENDS WITH SUCH CREATURES? ARE YOU CONSTANTLY TRYING TO TORTURE ME?!' Papyrus accused.

'no, i'm merely being imPUNitive to your rules' I argued.

'HNNNNN! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT JUST STOP IT WITH THE PUNS,' Pap complained.

'oh, i'm sans. i just look a bit different right now because i'm now a human,' I waited for the response.

'WAIT… WHAT HAPPE- DID YOU JUST SAY YOU WERE A HUMAN?! OH MY! A REAL HUMAN! I WISH SANS WAS AROUND TO SEE THIS! I'M FINALLY GOING TO CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN SURELY UNYNE WILL LET ME INTO THE ROYAL GUARD! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!' He screamed excitedly.

'wow paps. i hate to be a killjoy, but you can't bring me to undyne because i'm actually sans,' I replied, but he was barely listening.

'MY LIFELONG DREAM WILL FINALLY BE FULFILLED! I, ROYAL GUARD THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AT YOUR SERVICE. THAT HAS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL RING! I MUST FIND SANS SO I CAN TELL HIM THE GREAT NEWS!' He cried.

'Papyrus,' I said seriously, 'Something happened to me in Alphys's lab and it turned me into a human. Can you just listen to me for a while?' I told him what had happened and he realized that I wasn't joking.

'S-sans… THATS TERRIBLE! WHAT SHOULD WE DO? MY BROTHER HAS BECOME A HUMAN AND IT IS MY DUTY TO TAKE ANY HUMAN TO UNDYNE WITHOUT QUESTION! I'M SO TORN! SHE'S GOING TO KILL YOU AND I KNOW YOU CAN'T STOP HER SINCE YOU'RE SO LAZY! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!' He panicked.

'calm down bro. i'll just tell her what happened and she'll understand. if she doesn't… welp, she'll have a bad time. first things first though, it's getting kinda late and i'm BONE-tired. we'll deal with this toMARROW, for now, we should head back home to rest. do you wanna bedtime story?' I replied.

'WELL YOU'RE DEFINITELY SANS! ON SECOND THOUGHT, MAYBE I SHOULD BRING YOU TO UNDYNE. THAT WAY I CAN HAVE JUST ONE DAY WITHOUT PUNS!' He screamed.

'do you wanna have a bad time,' I questioned. Papyrus didn't respond.

After reading Pap his bedtime story, I slipped out to my lab. I was tired, but I just had some burning questions as to the whereabouts of our dad. I appeared in my lab and started drafting some theories as to where he might be. The whole time, I felt like someone was watching. I couldn't come to any clear conclusion after an hour, and by then I was already half asleep. I went back to my room and soon fell asleep.

I was running through a thick fog towards an unknown destination. I didn't know why I was there or where "there" even was. A shadow appeared and I ran towards it. As I got closer, it got clearer.

 _Dad? Is that you? Is that really you? I have so many questions for you, what exactly happened to you? How are you here right now? Where are we? How did I get here? Please come back, I know how to get our bodies back! Please?_

He smiled, _relax Sans, all will become clear soon. Remember, I'll always be there…_

Dad turned around and walked away, his figure vanishing in the fog.

 _Wait! I have so much to ask you!_

My vision faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! just a quick note beforehand, I am going to up the rating of this story due to this chapter having an actual fight. Its probably going to be a paranoid rating. Continue at your own discretion. You have been warned. Anyways, thanks for following, favoriting, and reviewing!**

I awoke to the sound of Papyrus shouting at someone.

'GET BACK HERE WITH MY BONE COLLECTION! I NEED TO SEE UNDYNE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GIVE IT BACK! BAD DOG! I WON'T LET YOU BEST ME! SANS HELP!'

'what?' I inquired, 'is the dog giving you a RUFF time again?'

'SANS HELP ME GET MY BONE COLLECTION BACK,' Pap said, obviously irritated at my pun.

'fine PUPyrus. hey dog, would you mind dropping my bro's bones and just stop HOUNDing us because you'll be BARKing up the wrong tree if you don't,' I announced.

'SANS! THAT DOESN'T HELP AT ALL! ALSO DID YOU ACTUALLY PUT A PUN ON MY NAME?' Papyrus asked rhetorically.

I shrugged slightly, 'welp, what can i say pap? that was just a GRReat opportunity for a pun.'

'OH MY GOODNESS SANS! CAN YOU BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE?'

After breakfast, Papyrus suggested that we'd head over to Undyne's house now because he had a cooking lesson now anyways. I agreed, as long as I didn't have to move a muscle. I didn't really know what happened after he picked me up and tucked me under his arm, but soon I was at Undyne's house and he was screaming for me to wake up.

'UNDYNE I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU! I KNOW THAT YOU 'LLDEFINITELY LOVE THIS GIFT! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE FINALLY CAPTURED A HUMAN!' Papyrus claimed as he held me up in front of himself.

'sup undyne? i'm actually sans, some stuff happened when i was helping alph and now i look like a human,' I grinned sheepishly.

'ITS THE SEVENTH SOUL, THE FINAL ONE WE NEED TO DESTROY THE BARRIER! FINALLY! Look out surface, HERE I COME!' Undyne hadn't heard me at all.

'you've COD to be kidding me. pap, would you mind telling undyne that it's actually me, she seems to be having a HERRING problem right now,' I asked.

'UNDYNE, THIS IS NOT, IN FACT THE SEVENTH SOUL YOU NEED. IT IS ACTUALLY SANS AND WE HAVE BEEN THOROUGHLY JAPING YOU

THIS ENTIRE TIME! NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS STRIKES AGAIN!' Papyrus gleefully exclaimed.

'Wait, WHERE? THAT IS A HUMAN! HOW ARE YOU MISTAKING SANS FOR A HUMAN?' Undyne exclaimed impatiently.

'welp, it's a long story, but i guess i should FILLET you in. i was helping alph on her experiment and i accidentally fell into the beam of light created by the machine we built, which somehow caused me to become a human,' I explained.

'I STILL don't trust you! Papyrus is too TRUSTING of EVERYONE, you can't be the real Sans. The REAL one wouldn't have BOTHERED to come here. Look punk, I don't know what you did to the real one, but all I see is that you're a human and I WILL SHOW YOU NO MERCY!' Undyne exclaimed.

'woah, CLAM down undyne. i can prove that i'm the REEL sans. i remember when you were younger, you had to swim with little inflatables because you were terrified of the water,' I chuckled.

'HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT? Maybe you ARE the real Sans. Whatever, it doesn't matter, what does is that YOU'RE A HUMAN AND MUST STOP YOU. Whoever you are, I must fulfil my duty as the royal guard. Prepare yourself because HERE I GO!' Undyne shouted as she launched towards me, spear in hand.

I dodged her, but she spun around and slashed at my soul, turning it green. 'AHA! I have you now! Now you have to face danger HEAD ON!' She remarked.

I glanced around, looking at the spear in my hands. Suddenly, I saw spears flying towards me. They were going quite slowly and I tried to teleport out of the way, but found myself encased in some sort of inescapable magic. Reflexively, I threw the spear out in front of me in an attempt to block her attack. Surprisingly, it worked and I heard her spears bounce off my own. 'heh, welp that went SWIMMINGLY. i guess you wanna have a bad time huh? WHALE, I sure won't FLOUNDER about waiting,' I grinned, feeling determination course through my veins.

I summoned my gaster blasters and prepared an attack, when I felt something wrap around my neck.

'SANS, UNDYNE, I CAN'T BEAR THE THOUGHT OF WATCHING YOU HURTING EACH OTHER. YOU'RE BOTH SO IMPORTANT TO ME, WHAT WOULD I DO IF I LOST EITHER ONE OF YOU. CAN'T WE JUST HAVE A GROUP HUG AND BE FRIENDS? COME ON GUYS, PLEASE?' Papyrus begged us.

'y'know undyne, pap has a point there. can't we just go to grillby's and talk about it. i don't really want to fight you, couldn't we just take a nap first and sort it out later?' I yawned, all the energy and intent fading out of my body. 'welp, i'm DEAD-tired and feel like a FISH OUT OF WATER right now, so i'm gonna take a nap. wake me up in an hour or so, 'kay.'

'SANS THIS IS NO TIME TO NAP! CAN'T YOU TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY? SANS ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING? COME ON-" He cut off when he saw a spear headed towards me. I opened one eye just in time to see the point bury itself into my shoulder. Pain shot through my body and I collapsed.

I gasped, 'pap, i-'

Darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**I love it how I totally forgot to change the rating. I am so forgetful. Oh well. As always, thanks for reviewing, following, favoriting, etc. Special thanks to imnotraven16 for reviewing!**

Darkness. That's all I could see. It enveloped me, growing, ever darker. I called out, _Papyrus? Dad? Anyone?_

But nobody came…

After an eternity, I saw a light. I walked unsteadily towards it, allowing it to wash over me. I felt peaceful, happy, light. A distant voice called out to me, _My son, the time is not right. You must return to your friends. The underground is depending on you!_

 _Dad? Where are you? Why can't I see you?_ The light engulfed me and I felt myself falling through an endless blankness.

'SANS! SANS! YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT I HAD LOST YOU FOR A MOMENT THERE, BUT YOU'RE OKAY! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN, OKAY?' Papyrus was squeezing me with a lot of force.

'uhh, hey pap. sorry for scaring you, but i'm alright. so what happened anyways? i'm DYING to know,' I wondered.

'WAIT, SANS YOU DON'T REMEMBER? YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS, ARE YOU?' Papyrus doubted.

'heh, i am, i guess,' I replied.

Papyrus embraced me, 'ITS OK SANS. NOTHING MUCH HAPPENED. I MEAN, YOU ONLY FELL ASLEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR BATTLE AGAINST UNDYNE. ITS NOT TOO MUCH OF A PROBLEM,' Papyrus faltered a little.

'come on pap, i know you're lying. i can tell, so what's wrong, were you feeling BONLEY while i was napping?' I joked, almost half-heartedly.

'W-WELL… YOU DIED BACK THERE SANS, I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU. UNDYNE, SHE THREW A SPEAR AT YOU AND IT HIT YOU. I-I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU. I-I'M SORRY! I FAILED AT PROTECTING MY WEAK BROTHER. I THOUGHT UNDYNE WOULD SPARE YOU, I DIDN'T THINK SHE WAS SERIOUS. YOU'L NEVER FORGIVE ME SANS, I MADE YOU SUFFER SO MUCH. I'M A HORRIBLE BROTHER, AREN'T I?' Papyrus sobbed.

'woah, calm down pap, i didn't die. it's all going to be just fine. i'm here, everything' gonna be just fine. it wasn't your fault that i got hurt, it was mine's. sorry for making you worry, pap,' I embraced and tried to comfort him.

'R-REALLY PAP? YOU'RE THE COOLEST BROTHER A SKELETON COULD HAVE. I PROMISE I WON'T LET YOU DOWN NEXT TIME! NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WON'T ALLOW YOU TO GET HURT EVER AGAIN,' Papyrus declared.

'Uhhh, Sans? I'm sorry for hurting you. I really thought you were a human. Even though you were so nice to me before the fight, I still had to go and hurt you. I even made Papyrus cry. I know what I did is unforgivable and you'll probably hate me forever, but I really didn't mean it. I-I don't know what got into me,' Undyne approached me.

'nah, i forgive you. i know it might seem a little FISHY, but i'm telling the truth. 'sides, i'm too lazy to hold a grudge. it's too strenuous. anyways, i just realized something strange: i'm much stronger as a human than i ever was as a skeleton. before, i only had one hp, but i got hit and survived. i don't know why, though. i guess i have to find out more,' I nonchalantly dismissed the idea.

'Oh, alright. I have to admit that I still don't trust you that much, but I'll let it slide for now. Anyways… PAPYRUS STILL NEEDS TO DO HIS COOKING LESSON! Do you want to join us?' Undyne asked.

'nah, i'll pass. oh look, i should probably get back to my post. WHALE, i guess i'll SEA you TUNAight pap. if anyFIN happens just let MINNOW.' I walked out of the area before they could respond.

I walked up to the large door as I had many times before, 'knock knock.'

'Who's there?' the lady replied, in a sadder-than-normal voice.

'avenue.'

'Avenue who?'

'AVENUE knocked on this door before?'

The door-lady chuckled sadly before sniffling a bit. I assumed that she was just a little sad about something, so I tried to cheer her up with another joke, 'knock knock.'

'Who's there?'

'green.'

'Green who?'

'i heard you were feeling blue, so i came to make you GREEN.'

'Ha…' She seemed to be trying really hard to laugh.

'what's wrong, are my jokes not HUMERUS enough? i know there's something bothering you, i can tell. don't hide it, old lady,' I told her.

'Oh, its not your jokes, its just… Well Sans, can I ask you to keep a promise for me? Please?' She asked.

'welp,' I thought for a moment. 'i'd have to know what it was first.'

'Sure,' she paused before continuing. 'Sans, if a human ever comes through this door, promise me that you won't hurt them, ever. Could you just… please… that's all I want to ask you. I can let you think about it for a little, but I feel as if… If you say no, I don't know if I can ever come again.'

I froze, 'wait, is this a joke,

s?'

'I'm not joking Sans, though I kind of wish I could be. I'm sorry about how sudden this is, but I can't think of an easier way to tell you,' she sighed.

I stood there for what seemed like an eternity, trying to decide whether I should agree.

Finally, I spoke.


End file.
